Report 765
Report #765 Skillset: Shamanism Skill: Pressure Org: Blacktalon Status: Rejected Jan 2012 Furies' Decision: We dislike the solutions presented, though we will investigate adjusting the damage and bleed levels. Problem: Pressure is an active skill that hits all enemies for very little damage and little bleeding, with a standard 4 sec eq time. It makes this skill not worth using when you have so many better choices. This report aims to change that with keeping the spirit of shamanism. Solution #1: Change the command to MANIPULATE PRESSURE (UP|DOWN). When the pressure is manipulated UP, then pressure causes 900 base damage with no bleeding to all enemies. When the pressure is manipulated DOWN, have it cause 500 base bleeding and no damage to all enemies. Solution #2: Keep the UP/DOWN mechanic of solution 1, but leave in an option to hit with both damage and bleeding with just MANIPULATE PRESSURE - dealing 500 base damage and 250 bleeding Solution #3: Have pressure blow up anyone that is bleeding for more than 1k and at 50% health or less for 5p, instantly killing them Player Comments: ---on 1/11 @ 20:26 writes: Solution is the most balanced. But really, Solution 1 at the very least is needed, but I prefer Solution 2. ---on 1/11 @ 20:29 writes: Solution 3*, keyboards are some form of wizardry I cannot comprehend ---on 1/11 @ 20:30 writes: Shamanism already has an instakill, so I don't see solution 3 happening, especially given this is a tert. ---on 1/12 @ 01:18 writes: I'm not sure about this. It's a skill that hits all your enemies in the room for damage and bleeding with no power/commodity/herb/demense/song or weather requirements. Anything more than a slight increase in damage should have some kind of additional cost. ---on 1/12 @ 01:33 writes: Why should there be an increased cost for a subpar skill? Bringing it up to par with similar skills shouldn't require any increase in cost ---on 1/12 @ 01:50 writes: What is the damage like compared to say, fireball? I don't feel a similar skill in a tertiary should be out performing prime equivalents, bleed damage or no. ---on 1/12 @ 04:43 writes: Sidd, what are the skills you are referring to that would be on par with solutions 1 and 2? ---on 1/12 @ 04:58 writes: Skills that attack enemies in a room, boulderblast, fireball etc. Fireball did ~850 damage to me with 36 firedmp. I don't agree that tertiary skills should be weaker than primary skills, that would say that guilds should rely on their primary skill in all pk situations, which is just not the case. ---on 1/12 @ 04:59 writes: The damage on things I tested was in the realm of 800 damage or so when my resists were active. Note that 900 BASE damage will translate to much lower damage as everyone has loads of blunt damage resistance, either in the form of armor, skills, or robes. Additionally, I am of the opinion that more restricted skills should be stronger then less restricted skills, and pressure can only be done outdoors. 900 sounds like the correct ballpark to me if there is no bleeding. 500 seems a tad too low for sol.2. I'd suggest about 100 or so more damage. ---on 1/12 @ 16:21 writes: Ok, then I'll get behind solution 2. Solution 1's bleeding could generate a lot of powerful synergy, for example, spew and Shadowbeat. ---on 1/12 @ 16:23 writes: By that I mean changing it to the damage in solution two, not adding the up/down mechanic ---on 1/12 @ 19:27 writes: Spew doesn't work like that, it will work exactly the same whether it's 250 bleeding or 500 bleeding, while yes it will synergize with shadowbeat, you are giving up damage to get more bleeding, which is a reasonable compromise ---on 1/12 @ 22:26 writes: Clarified solution 2 because people are misunderstanding that it is an expansion on solution 1 ---on 1/13 @ 02:53 writes: I'd personally echo Llandros' statement and just agree with an increase in base damage. It should not be as much as boulderbash, fireball, tempest nor hailstorm but at least be a little more than it is now. I don't think more bleeding that what is already given is needed. ---on 1/13 @ 09:22 writes: Or possibly, maintain the UP|DOWN for thematic purposes, raise the damage, and have each option skew it in one direction. It would still always be a mix of damage and bleeding, but you'd be able to make it either do a bit more damage and less bleeding or the other way around. ---on 1/16 @ 14:35 writes: I can get behind Enyalida's solution -- sticking with the up/down mechanic but always having some combination of damage/bleeding, maybe like up would be 650 base damage and 150 bleeding, down being 350 bleeding and 350 base damage (the middle still being 500 base damage and 250 bleeding) ---on 1/24 @ 15:36 writes: I think the base damage should just be raised. 500 bleeding every 4 seconds adds up pretty quick on most people even ignoring the really nice amount of synergy. Solution 3 seems like it would be nearly impossible to use solo and way too easy to use in a group. ---on 1/24 @ 15:48 writes: I'm confused how 500 bleeding is worse than 900 damage, you're pretty much sipping mana in the first case and sipping health in the other (sparkle/scroll taking care of the health AND mana in general). As for synergy it's definitely your choice whether to clot if off with clot or use chervil or other means to take care of it. It only synergizes if you spam clot with it. If bleeding 500 bleeding is really that big of a deal, we can go with Enyalida's option a few comments above or heck, even lower it a bit to 350-400 range, but trying to make it a more unique skill rather than a group damage clone is the overall goal, and just raising the base damage a bit isn't going to make the skill much more used than it is now.